1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is in the field of eyewear design.
2. Description of the Related Art
Rimless eyeglasses are well known in the art. Examples of such designs are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,896,367, 6,860,597, 6,827,439, and 6,793,338. The present invention, however, includes a unique bridge design that is structurally sound and attractive.